Jin Kisaragi vs Pit
2018-12-27 (3).png|Mine 20181009 144915.jpg|Versus22's original Jin Kisaragi vs Pit 'is GalactaK's thirty-eighth DBX, featuring Jin Kisaragi from ''BlazBlue ''and Pit from ''Kid Icarus. Thanks to Versus22 for giving me the TN with the idea. '''Description S2 E18! Blazblue vs Kid Icarus! These two highly-ranking individuals of light and ice go head to head! But who will be getting the promotion? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! Jin Kisaragi could have been doing a great many things when Pit found him. The most likely thing that he was doing was trying to find a boy in a white toga with wings that was supposedly working with Saya. He stalked over to a pillar to check if he was there, before walking off. Meanwhile, Pit was flying in the sky, aided by Lady Palutena, looking for a blond-haired guy in blue, to try and tell him the truth: that it was Dark pit disguised as him. However, she had also warned him that this person could be working with Hades, so be careful. Well, either way, he'd have some fighting to be doing. He swooped in, bow in hand, and an arrow primed. This was to alert Jin. However, the arrow's light and its intensity was enough for Jin to turn around anyway. Jin Kisaragi: You! HERE WE GOOO! Jin leapt up as Pit fired, with both bow and sword meeting in mid-air as Jin dodged the arrow. Pit undid his bow to reveal two swords and swung them at Jin, who leapt as a method of escaping with ease. Both of them now landed on the ground and locked swords. Pit gained the upper hand to this sword duel by kicking Jin in the gut, making him stagger backwards. Jin Kisaragi: You're pretty agile. Can't say I'm surprised. He used an uward stroke on Pit, who was hit and sent flying. Jin then jumped up and used a separate swordstrike, adding on a final upward strike just for good measure. The angel was sent flying onto the sphere and fell off. Getting up, Pit saw Jin looking down at him. Pit swung his bow at Jin again, who blocked and used a battojutsu on him, trapping Pit in ice. However, before Jin could finish his attack, Pit broke out of the ice and swung his bow in a propeller-like motion at Jin, who was forced to dodge. Pit stopped using the bow and used the ore club to send a tornado at Jin, who was caught in it and sent flying. Pit ran after Jin, and met him a few feet away. He beat on Jin's head until Jin leapt up and slashed a giant ice wave along the ground. Pit was forced to start flying. However, he got a call that dampened his spirits as the ice wave hit him. Palutena: Pit, I'm going to Hyrule. Pit: Great, just when I needed some help with flying. Aagh! The ice wave hit him full in the face and Jin sprinted towards him, ready to kill the angel with his Astral Heat. However, Pit got up and used the upperdash arm's fire rings as an attack against Jin. Jin was sent flying backwards and skidded to a halt, taking his sword out of his sheath. Jin Kisaragi: Any last words? Pit: Yep. Orbitars! Jin stabbed his sword into the ground, creating as rucsh of ice, which hit Pit. However, the Orbitars negated the damage so that pit wasn't harmed. Jin was left there speechless as it ran towards him, upperdash arm in hand. He punched upwards, hitting Jin's neck. Jin fought back, stabbing at Pit with his sword, but Pit dodged, instead deciding to use the fire rings again, throwing Jin against a pillar Pit ran forward, kiced Jin twice and used a foot to press Jin against the wall. He then stabbed him twice with his swords, and brought the upperdash arm down on Jin's head, crushing it. Pit: Yeowch… that was more than what I'd hoped to do. Conclusion (Cue Underworld theme- Kid Icarus Uprising ) This game's winner is: Pit! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first non-tournament battle to feature a BlazBlue ''character. '''Next time' These two trained the greatest warriors in their universes, but who will win in Wu vs Roshi!Category:GalactaK Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Sword Duel Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Sword vs Bow themed DBXs Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:Completed DBX Fights